I Can Love
I Can Love is a one-shot around 5,000 words that was for the forum on FFN, TorrentClan. It was written by Ivyne/Ivystone, and they consider it one of their best challenges yet, despite it being written in November (idk). Challenge Prompt: Cat A was born to a mother who is disrespected by the clan and a father who forces them to be perfect. When Cat A spends more time with Cat B, who was apprenticed at the same time as they were, they realize they're falling for Cat B. Cat A doesn't understand how to cope with emotion thanks to their father's wishes against it. So when the confess to Cat B, Cat B doesn't believe they have the power to love anything. Enjoy. Main Characters: Asterpetal/Copperpaw Arideye Ashendapple Petalpaw/breeze Jackalstrike Applestar I Can Love “His name will be Asterkit.” A soft and gentle voice mewed. The warmth that was radiating from the body beside the little kitten gave him the urge to come closer. “I-Is that okay, Jackalstrike?” The voice murmured. Jackalstrike, the tom snorted. “Sure, let’s make our son have a she-cat’s name. Perfect.” Jackalstrike sneered. He poked the young tom with his long claw, making the kitten mewl loudly. “Jackalstrike!” The she-cat snapped. “You’ll hurt him!” Jackalstrike growled at her, baring his teeth. She flattened her ears and looked down at her paws. Jackalstrike sniffed the young kit disdainfully. “He should be named something strong. Not a weak name like Asterkit.” He hissed. “His name will be Copperkit. That is final.” The young queen mumbled something under her breath, but didn’t say anything more. The tom-kit pawed his way towards his mother, yearning for milk. “I’m watching you, Petalpaw. Don’t ruin my kit.” Jackalstrike padded out of the nursery, his fur bristling. Petalpaw licked her young kit’s fur. “Your name will be Asterkit, little one.” ---- Asterkit blinked his eyes open. Is Petalpaw out training again? He couldn’t feel Petalpaw’s fur brushing against his, so that must’ve been the case. Why am I here? I shouldn’t’ve been born. Asterkit glanced at Peonypatch, who was watching Aridkit and Heraldkit, his denmates. Peonypatch glanced up at him. “Oh, Copperkit. You’ve finally woken up, I see. Would you like to play with Aridkit and Heraldkit over here?” Peonypatch asked, her eyes a flurry of emotions. Do they really want to play with me? He thought to himself. Heraldkit grimaced at him. “Ew, no! He’s a kit of that apprentice!” Heraldkit squeaked. “I wanna play with normal kits, not him!” I knew they wouldn’t want to play with me… Peonypatch cuffed Heraldkit on the ear. “But it’s true! Petalpaw had kits with someone, and it could be a cat from out of the Clan! We can’t trust him!” Aridkit narrowed her eyes at him, her pale yellow eyes studying him. W-What is she looking at? Asterkit wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Aridkit blinked and looked back over to Heraldkit. “I will play with him, then. You can’t be judging him for Petalpaw’s actons.” Aridkit mewed, her tone stern. She padded over to Asterkit, who was trembling in fear. Is she lying? “What? Does it look like I’m going to hurt you?” A little bit. “Come on, let’s find some moss so we can play mossball.” Aridkit walked ahead of him, heading towards Petalpaw’s nest. Asterkit’s paws quivered in amazement. Someone actually wants to play with me? His ears pricked to hear pawsteps padding into the nursery. Asterkit turned to the den’s exit to see Jackalstrike, the cat Petalpaw called his father. How is he my father? I look nothing like him. Jackalstrike glanced at Peonypatch. “May I borrow Copperkit for a while?” He asked, his voice edged with irritation. Peonypatch nodded, her tail lashing angrily. Does Peonypatch not like him? I don’t blame her, either way. Jackalstrike grabbed Asterkit by the scruff and took him outside of the nursery. Asterkit blinked, his eyes unprepared for the blinding light that shone in his eyes. It’s too bright! Jackalstrike padded behind the nursery and set him down, causing Asterkit to yelp. “Hush it, worm!” He hissed. Asterkit looked up at his father, trembling in fear. “You will not show these emotions again, got it? No more fear, reluctance, anger...none of them. They’ll only get in the way of becoming the perfect warrior.” “W-Why are you telling me this?” Asterkit stuttered. Jackalstrike snarled at him, baring his teeth. Did I do something wrong? Jackalstrike hissed at his son. “You will not question me, Copperkit! You will be the greatest warrior to ever live, but only if you follow my command.” He snapped. Asterkit whimpered to himself. I don’t want this! Why is he doing this?! “And I will be watching your every step along the way, Copperkit.” My name’s Asterkit! “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Mossrock for a Clan meeting!” Asterkit’s ears pricked. It was Applestar, leader of StormClan. Jackalstrike grabbed him by the scruff once again and padded over to where the Mossrock stood, in the middle of camp. What’s happening? Jackalstrike dropped him on the ground, making Asterkit scamble to his paws to get back up. Why’d he do that? Asterkit glanced around camp. He could spot Peonypatch and Petalpaw standing in front of the nursery. Aridkit and Heraldkit were sitting beside Peonypatch, Heraldkit’s eyes gleaming with excitement and Aridkit looking indifferent. Are they becoming apprentices today? “Today we’re welcoming three new apprentices into the Clan! Copperkit, Aridkit and Heraldkit, please step forward!” Jackalstrike nudged Asterkit to step forwards into the small clearing in the middle of the Clan. Without a word, Asterkit stepped forward. Soon Aridkit and Heraldkit were standing beside him, both of them looking up at Applestar. “Oh, I can’t wait!” Heraldkit whispered, resisting the urge to scream it aloud. Aridkit rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the Mossrock. Is something up with them? “Copperkit, Aridkit and Heraldkit, you’ve all reached the age of six moons. And like tradition goes, you will learn under the wing of a warrior.” Applestar meowed. “Aridkit, from this day on you shall be Aridpaw! Your mentor shall be Ashendapple. Heraldkit, from this day on you shall be Heraldpaw! Your mentor shall be Dawnwhisker. And Copperkit, from this day on you shall be known as Copperpaw! Your mentor shall be Jackalstrike.” What? NO!!! “Aridpaw! Heraldpaw!” The cats cheered. Wait, what about me? Applestar narrowed her eyes. “Copperpaw.”They flatly grumbled. My name should be Asterpaw, not Copperpaw… Soon the crowd dispersed, leaving Asterpaw behind with Jackalstrike. Aridpaw and Heraldpaw were already out of camp with their mentors. What is Jackalstrike going to make me do? Asterpaw’s ears pricked to hear the sound of light pawsteps padding towards him. He turned to see Petalpaw, his mother. She licked his forehead, purring softly. “Oh, my precious kit! You’re finally an apprentice!” She whispered, her voice bubbling with happiness. “I don’t care if the Clan knows you as Copperpaw, you’ll always be Asterpaw to me.” “Get away from my apprentice, Petalpaw.” Jackalstrike hissed at the young she-cat. Petalpaw winced, her eyes flashing with hurt. “You’re not worthy of being near Copperpaw, you disgrace to StormClan.” She padded away into the nursery, her tail drooping low. He turned back to Asterpaw, glaring at him with contempt. “We’re battle training. Let’s go.” The two cats padded out of camp, catching curious stares from their Clanmates. Ignore them, Asterpaw. They don’t matter to you now. Soon they were in the training hollow, which spread wide in the clearing. “You’ll be facing me. Now get ready, I won’t hesitate.” Asterpaw weakly walked over to the opposite side of Jackalstrike, his legs trembling. I’m a new apprentice! How does he expect me to fight?! Jackalstrike didn’t waste any time. He leaped for Asterpaw, his claws unsheathed. Asterpaw darted to his left, narrowly dodging his mentor’s attack. Warriors don’t use their claws in battle training…do they? Asterpaw skidded to a halt once he realized that Jackalstrike had expected him to run. Jackalstrike glared at him, his amber eyes glittering with anger. “A true warrior doesn’t run! They fight!” He hissed. Jackalstrike jumped at him once again, and this time Asterpaw was too frightened to move. He’s going to kill me. I’m going to die an apprentice. His father’s claws scraped flesh off of his right cheek, making him yowl in pain. This isn’t a real battle! I shouldn’t be fighting like this! “Shut up and fight like a warrior, Copperpaw!” Asterpaw hissed at his mentor and leaped for him, unsheathing his claws. Jackalstrike sidestepped Asterpaw’s attempt to fight back, causing him to fall face first on the ground. “Pathetic. Try it again.” Asterpaw wearily blinked. I doubt this is how Aridpaw and Heraldpaw would be taught how to fight. “J-Jackalstrike, my paws hurt…” Asterpaw mumbled, trying to keep from falling over on his side and giving up already. Jackalstrike scratched his right cheek again, in the same exact spot. “N-Nevermind, my paws stopped hurting.” Jackalstrike snorted. “Whatever. This is enough for today.” He stalked away in the direction of camp. “Our training stays between us. A real warrior doesn’t complain, either.” Asterpaw closed his eyes, sighing to himself. What if I want to complain? What if I want to be Asterpaw and not Copperpaw? What if I want to be emotional? Asterpaw forced the thoughts away; there was no point in asking those questions. He was on his own on this journey. To become a warrior with only apathy. ---- Asterpaw glanced at Aridpaw and Heraldpaw, who were sharing prey in the clearing. The least I can do is act like a normal apprentice. Heraldpaw wrinkled her muzzle once she saw him. “Ew! Get away from me, freak!” Heraldpaw snapped. Aridpaw glowered her brother, baring her teeth and growling softly. Heraldpaw whipped his head to face Aridpaw. “Shut up! He is one and you know it!” Heraldpaw stalked off, his tail lashing angrily. Aridpaw cast an apologetic glance at Asterpaw. Aridpaw sighed. “Sorry. He’s been really touchy lately.” She shook her head and groomed her fur for a short moment. “How’s apprentice life been for you?” S-Should I tell her the truth? No. She won’t believe me. “Shy, aren’t you? It’s okay, I can relate.” Asterpaw’s ears pricked; what reason could Aridpaw have to be shy? “My father, well…isn’t exactly a tom.” What do you mean by that? “Applestar was born a tom, but doesn’t consider herself to be one. You can figure out the rest.” Oh. “I-It’s okay…” Asterpaw found himself trying to comfort her. Aridpaw smiled weakly at Asterpaw. The golden tabby nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Copperpaw. But really though- I’d hate to be in your position. After all, you’ll never know your father…” She trailed off. If only she knew the truth… “F-Forgive me. That was insensitive and rude of me to say. Would you like a bite out of this prey to make up for it?” Asterpaw couldn’t help but nod. From the side of his vision, he could tell Jackalstrike was staring him down, his glare drilling into his back. Can’t I eat? Wait, nope. No questions. “I’m grateful for your offer.” Asterpaw meowed after swallowing one last bite. At least I’m not hungry. “I-I need to go to Jackalstrike now. Probably for battle practice. AGAIN.” Aridpaw tilted her head in confusion. Oh, I forgot. Jackalstrike has been drilling battle moves into me since day one. “Jackalstrike’s been obsessive about training lately.” He half lied. At least it’s half true. Aridpaw laughed breezily. I’m just realizing that this is the first time I’ve heard her laugh. Her laugh is pretty, either way. “Well, by the time you manage to finish up this session you should be a fully fledged warrior!” Aridpaw joked, or that was just Asterpaw’s guess, since she winked at him while saying that. “I’m half joking. I can’t wait for a sparring match with you, just to see how sharp your battle skills really are.” Is that wise? What if Jackalstrike’s overseeing it? He’ll be so angry! “Copperpaw, Heraldpaw and Aridpaw! Get over here now, we’re taking a walk to the training hollow!” Jackalstrike snarled. Asterpaw winced. This was not going to end well. Asterpaw followed Aridpaw and Heraldpaw over to Jackalstrike. Asterpaw could feel his father’s gaze rest on him as he looked at his paws. “Let’s go. Ashendapple, lead the way.” Ashendapple, who was now standing next to him nodded. Aridpaw and Heraldpaw followed the dappled gray she-cat, padding out of camp. Asterpaw begun to follow them too, but Jackalstrike leaned into his face and softly growled. “Watch what you say, son. Your feelings might get hurt.” ------o Three moons had passed since Asterpaw’s apprentice ceremony. Nothing had changed, really. Jackalstrike’s harsh training, Petalpaw being shamed by the Clan, no one in the Clan trying to trust him. Does Aridpaw count? That was his life. And he’d gotten used to it. No emotions, like Jackalstrike had said. His Clanmates reluctantly admitted that Asterpaw was well on his way to becoming a warrior of StormClan. But it didn’t complete him. It was like he was still missing something, like he was empty. Currently he was on a border patrol with Ashendapple, Aridpaw, Jackalstrike and Petalpaw. The neighboring Clan, WillowClan had been growing hostile lately and Applestar ordered them to check for signs of activity. “Do you really think that WillowClan will attack us?” Petalpaw meowed aloud. “If they were intent on attacking, they would’ve attacked one of our patrols by now.” Ashendapple nodded. “Just because they haven’t done it yet it doesn’t mean they will.” Ashendapple reminded her. “We should remain vigilant when patrolling our borders.” Petalpaw looked like she doubted that, but she didn’t press the subject any further. What if they attack our patrol?! Stop it, Asterpaw. A true warrior doesn’t fear. Ashendapple stopped suddenly. “I smell WillowClan scent nearby. Jackalstrike and Petalpaw, I want you to check over nearby the fallen birch tree to find any warriors there. Me, Aridpaw and Copperpaw will check this way.” Jackalstrike and Petalpaw bounded in the direction of the fallen birch tree, their pelts bristling. They must be itching for battle. Asterpaw followed Ashendapple and Aridpaw, hoping they wouldn’t run into any cats- WillowClan warriors or rogues. I don’t want to fight. “Ashendapple, do you smell that stench? It’s even stronger than before. Do you think-” Aridpaw began, before her mew was cut short by a blood-curdling screech. “RRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!” Asterpaw froze. Petalpaw. His mother. In danger. Ashendapple quickly rushed back the way they came, her paws carrying her as if she was racing through the entire forest. Aridpaw and Asterpaw ran behind her, their light pawsteps going the speed of light as they rushed to Petalpaw and Jackalstrike. What Asterpaw saw next burned into his mind, a scar forever left on his frigid bosom. Petalpaw on the ground. Not moving. Blood foaming from her mouth. Jackalstrike, fighting a WillowClan patrol. Did they do this? Ashendapple immediately thrust herself into the battle, her claws unsheathed already. I can’t grieve. I must fight. That’s all I’m expected to do. Asterpaw charged into the battle, resisting the urge to run back and check on his mother. I can’t. I must fight my enemies. Asterpaw found himself facing a rather large WillowClan tom. The tom was black and white with green eyes, his fur bristling wildly. You won’t take me down. Asterpaw lunged for the black and white tom, hissing in fury. StarClan, don’t let Jackalstrike hear the rage in meow! His claws raked the tom, making him spit in a rage. The WillowClan warrior bit Asterpaw on his scruff and threw him into a tree. Ow- No. Pain isn’t allowed either. A flicker of surprise flashed upon the warrior’s face when he realized Asterpaw was trying to stand back up. The tom rushed towards him, his teeth bared and ready sink into Asterpaw’s neck. Suddenly a pale golden flash tackled the enemy warrior, pinning him down. It’s Aridpaw who saved me, He realized with a jolt of shock. “Get out of here.” She spat drily, her gaze filled with hatred. Aridpaw lifted her claw so he could somewhat escape from her grasp. He immediately ran off in the direction of his camp, or so Asterpaw had guessed. Just because she saved you doesn’t mean Jackalstrike would approve of feeling grateful. Asterpaw glanced around himself, suddenly realizing the commotion had died down. The WillowClan warriors were gone. Asterpaw quickly stopped himself from letting out a sigh of relief. I mustn’t feel that, either. Asterpaw nodded briskly at her and rushed over to Petalpaw. You can’t be dead. You haven’t become a warrior yet. He gently prodded Petalpaw’s shoulder with his paw. Wake up, wake up… Petalpaw wouldn’t wake up. This couldn’t be happening. It was a dream. Yes, a bad dream- no. Jackalstrike said there was no such thing as bad dreams. Yet why did it feel like one? A tail brushed softly against his back. Asterpaw turned to see Ashendapple, whose eyes glimmered with sympathy. “It’s alright, Copperpaw. Petalpaw will be accepted as a warrior in StarClan.” Ashendapple mewed. She glanced at Jackalstrike, who was glaring at Petalpaw in contempt. “Come on now, Jackalstrike. We must take her back to the Clan.” Jackalstrike hissed at her. “She’s a traitor to StormClan! She doesn’t deserve to return to our camp!” Jackalstrike spat, baring his long, protruding teeth. Ashendapple growled at him, making him shut it. “Fine. Take her back to camp.” He grumbled. Asterpaw restrained himself from hissing at Jackalstrike. He’s my mentor. He decides when I become a warrior. He decides when I feel emotion. Asterpaw followed right behind Ashendapple, Petalpaw’s body dangling from her back. StarClan, how did it come to this? Petalpaw’s the only one who’s ever understood me… Something brushed up against his pelt. It was Aridpaw who was walking beside him. Nervousness fluttered around in his belly as if was a butterfly. Stop that. Nervousness is a sign of weakness. A-Although… “I’m sorry about Petalpaw.” Aridpaw whispered, her voice sorrowful and genuine. She cared about Petalpaw? “I don’t know how I would feel if Peonypatch was taken from me and Heraldpaw.” You wouldn’t. But you would be able to express those feelings, while I must move on and forget she never existed. Asterpaw nodded at her weakly, still in a tiny daze. “T-Thank you.” He managed to choke out, as quietly as he could. Jackalstrike will kill me if he finds out that I cared about Petalpaw, Asterpaw mused. But why would he think that I wouldn’t? She’s my mother. I shouldn’t be asking questions. Warriors don’t ask any questions. “But let’s keep going until we reach camp.” ---- Ashendapple had laid Petalpaw’s body on the ground after carrying it since they’d left. Petalpaw’s limp, lifeless body lay on the ground, blood pouring out of the slit in her neck. Petalpaw… Asterpaw caught sight of Jackalstrike glaring at him. No emotions, I got it. Sheesh. You could at least try. Soft murmurs raced across camp. “Even if she betrayed her Clan…she would’ve made a wonderful warrior…” A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat mumbled, looking down at her paws. That’s Reedstorm… Reedstorm had been Petalpaw’s mentor, from what Asterpaw had heard. She’d often make snarky comments about her own apprentice as loud as she could, showing her obvious disappointment for Petalpaw’s mistake. And that mistake is me, Asterpaw. Or Copperpaw, as they think they know me. Pondsplash, the light brown tabby tom nodded in agreement. “Me and her may of had our arguments…but she still holds a place in my heart.” He mewed. Mine too, but it apparently has no room for…anything, really. “Cats of StormClan, today we’ve witnessed the death of Petalpaw. She was a wonderful cat and didn’t deserve her death.” Applestar meowed, her voice echoing with sorrow. “And for that, we shall perform the dead apprentice ceremony. Spirits of StarClan, we call upon you to look at this apprentice. She’s followed your code well, and in turn we ask that she receives her warrior name. From this day on, we ask that she may be called Petalbreeze for her short time with us, such as how a breeze comes and goes…” Every cat in the clearing bowed their heads in respect, all except Jackalstrike. What is he doing? He’s supposed to be a respectful warrior! Applestar lifted her head, now noticing Jackalstrike glaring at her. “Jackalstrike,” She sternly hissed. “Bow your head in respect for the dead.” “Why should I? She gave me a useless son who can’t do anything right!” Jackalstrike hissed. He revealed it. It’s known. All the cats looked at him in shock. “That’s right! Copperpaw is my son!” “And why is this relevant to Petalpaw’s death, Jackalstrike?” Applestar hissed, her voice on the edge of snapping. Did he? No. No. No. He couldn’t have. Jackalstrike sneered at Asterpaw before speaking. Jackalstrike yowled. “Because I killed her. I did you all a favor!” All the cats in the clearing stared at him, wide eyed. “That’s right. And Copperpaw is my son! Just think about it! Chase me out. Kill me. It doesn’t matter. Copperpaw is still here, with my blood.” He snarled, now stalking out of the camp exit. A-Am I free? Is this a dream come true? Or a nightmare just getting started? Applestar looked down at Asterpaw, her eyes glimmering with an unreadable expression. She glanced at Aridpaw and Heraldpaw, her expression exhausted. “Cats of StormClan, I will be making two new warriors today for their courage in today’s battle.” Applestar mewed, her tone gentle. What? Why am I…? “Aridpaw and Copperpaw, please step forwards.” No one dared to argue. Is it just a really shocking night, or…? “Do you both promise to follow the warrior code until your death?” “Wait a minute. Why?” Asterpaw found himself asking. Several cats glowered him for interrupting the ceremony, including Aridpaw. “You all heard who my father is. He’s a murderer. Do you really want me in this Clan?” Aridpaw shot him a sharp glare, as if urging him to should shut up. Does she want this to go perfectly, or does she actually care? “Because you aren’t your father. Do not doubt your leader.” Applestar meowed, a sharp anger edging his throat. Heraldpaw snorted, probably in amusement. Aren’t they going to turn against me? Or are they waiting for the right moment to strike? “I will ask it again- do you promise to follow the warrior code until your death?” “I do.” Aridpaw and Asterpaw found themselves saying together. Applestar nodded in relief. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I name Aridpaw Arideye and Copperpaw-” She stopped suddenly to look down at Petalpaw’s body, limp and lifeless. Does she know about…my real name? “Will be known as Asterpetal after the original name your mother gave you and quite frankly, after your mother. We welcome you both as full warriors of StormClan, and I hope StarClan does so too.” “Arideye! Asterpetal!” The cats in the clearing called out. All except Heraldpaw, who was yowling angrily out to the stars. Asterpetal’s fur bristled. Couldn’t Heraldpaw at least act like he was happy? Soon the cheers died down once the Clan began dispersing once again. Asterpetal noticed Applestar jumping down from the Mossrock. Is this important? She padded up to both Asterpetal and Arideye. “You both must do the traditional silent vigil tonight. I wish you luck, as it is leaf-fall.” Applestar reminded them. The vigil? Jackalstrike didn’t say anything about that… “I warn you to be careful, it looks like it’ll be freezing tonight.” She mewed, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Applestar padded away from them, her tail dragging on the ground. “Jackalstrike, how could you?” She murmured. Asterpetal felt someone’s fur brush aside his. He turned to see Arideye, who was gazing intently at him. I can tell her now. Jackalstrike is gone. “Arideye, before our vigil may I tell you something?” Asterpetal mewed. Arideye nodded. “Sure. What is it?” He licked her cheek fur gently. “I-I…love you.” He mumbled softly. Arideye’s eyes widened. Is that good or bad? Arideye shook her head. “Asterpetal, I-I’m sorry but…” Arideye mumbled. “How would I know that you can even feel any emotions? You’ve never shown affection for anyone, not even for your mother. You could be lying for all I know. Like Jackalstrike.” What?! I’m not like him! I have emotions! I wouldn’t lie! “I’m not like Jackalstrike, Arideye. Please. I can love.” Asterpetal begged her. Give me a chance. Please, Arideye. Arideye shook her head and sighed. “What makes you think I’m like him?” She sharpy whipped her head to face him, her eyes narrowed and focused. “''Why''? I’ll tell you why.” Arideye hissed softly at him. “Did you know this from the beginning, Asterpetal? Your father being a cold-blooded warrior from the start?” Asterpetal had to be honest with his friend; all the secrets can’t be hidden any longer. He nodded. “Then there is your answer. Liar.” N-No…after Jackalstrike left it would turn out just fine! Why did Arideye reject me? Will she ever love me back? Arideye didn’t even bother to look back at him. StarClan, what have I done? ---- “Remember, this is a battle patrol.” Pondsplash mewed softly. “We must be careful as we progress.” Right, right. Let Applestar speak, will ya? Applestar glared at him for a brief moment, getting him to shut up for a bit. “E-Erm, uh…sorry, Applestar.” Applestar sighed, but didn’t say anything more about it. “On my signal.” Applestar hissed softly. Soon the WillowClan patrol came, as expected. Asterpetal grinned to himself. Revenge for Petalbreeze, here I come! “StormClan, ATTACK!!!” Like a lightning strike in the middle of a storm, the StormClan cats bolted for the shocked WillowClan patrol. Asterpetal charged for a warrior about his size, his claws unsheathed. He scratched the WillowClan warrior with his long claws, making the opposing warrior screech a little. The opposer shook his head and launched himself at Asterpetal. Asterpetal nimbly dodged, landing on his paws. “RRAAOW!” Asterpetal instantly froze. Arideye. He rushed over to the sand colored she-cat, his pace growing faster and faster as the battle raged on as if it were a storm. Arideye was facing a large black and white tom, similar to the one Asterpetal had faced when he was Asterpaw. He has green eyes too…are they the same cat? Or are they related? Asterpetal didn’t bother asking any questions. Arideye was struggling to keep the tom at bay, and he was unrelenting in his assault on her. I must help her. Asterpetal tackled the tom, knocking him over onto the ground. Asterpetal glanced at Arideye before returning his attention to the attacker. “Leave, Arideye!” Arideye was frozen in fear. Her pelt was bristling. Sharp claws scraped Asterpetal’s cheek. Making him wince in pain. He quickly got off of the tom, growling softly at him. You will regret that. Asterpetal raised his forepaw to strike at the tom, but he quickly ran out of the way. Asterpetal saw the tom running towards Arideye. No. Arideye wouldn’t be able to defend herself, She was not in the right state to fight anymore. Asterpetal raced in front of Arideye, ignoring the blood-curdling screeches from the battle that dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity. The black and white warrior’s claws dug into Asterpetal’s flesh, cutting deep slits into his neck. “''MRRAAOW''!” He yelped before falling down onto the ground before the WillowClan warrior. “I-I didn’t mean-” He stammered. Arideye snarled at him. Her tail lashing, she bore her teeth at him. “Get out of here, WillowClan scum.” The warrior ran off in the direction of WillowClan’s camp. Arideye gently licked Asterpetal’s forehead. “Asterpetal, are you okay?” Ow. Ow. OW. Asterpetal weakly tried to get up to his paws, but he soon found himself back on the forest floor, his muzzle hitting the sturdy earth. “A-Asterpetal, hang in there. Don’t try to get up.” Asterpetal’s gaze flickered up to Arideye. “Please.” “A-Arideye, did I prove it to you?” Asterpetal choked out the words. “Did I prove that I can love yet?” He rasped. Arideye nuzzled his chest fur, nodding. “N-Now I can finally…rest.” Arideye let out a shocked gasp. “No! Don’t, Asterpetal! StormClan needs you. I'' need you.” Arideye protested, although it came out more like a wail. Asterpetal touched Arideye’s nose. “I’ll always watch over you, Arideye.” He murmured softly, closing his eyes. Arideye’s wails became more distant as Asterpetal’s hearing faded away faster and faster as his spirit was being pulled away to the skies. ''S-StarClan…? He caught glimpse of Petalbreeze. His mother. Petalbreeze! Asterpetal glanced back down, seeing Arideye still trying to wake him up. I’m so sorry I had to leave you Arideye. I’ll always love you, even from up here. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction